King Joe Dragoon
King Joe Dragoon is the second weapon of the Alien Drache, although Alien Pedan later came to use it as well. Subtilte: Robot Dragon Appearance King Joe Dragoon resembles a normal King Joe, but with a red paint job. It also adds a fifth ship to the design, which forms dragon-like wings and a tail. It has clawed feet, and its main body is similar to the design of the Egg Dragoon from Sonic Unleashed. Its right hand is a large gatling gun, and its left is a drill that can be fired like a missile. History After Death Zetton's failure, King Joe Dragoon was used by the Alien Drache as their backup plan. TBA Data - King Breaker= King Breaker The torso of King Joe Crimson and Dragoon. Powers - King Speeders= King Speeder Ichigo/King Speeder Nigo The left and right legs of King Joe Crimson and Dragoon. Powers - Dragon Winger= - Form 2= Dragon Winger Powers }} }} - Robot= - Dragoon= King Joe Dragoon The combination of King Joe Crimson and the Dragon Winger. The complete form of King Joe Dragoon. Powers }} }} I need to rework these * Dragon Dest Ray: Like any King Joe, the Crimson model can fire beams from its eyes. Unlike most types, however, the Crimson model fires not electric bolts, but rather condensed bursts of fire, to counter Ultraman Lightning's immunity to electricity. * Drachium: King Joe Crimson's structure and armor are formed from Drachium, a Pedanium-Zettonium alloy. ** Separation Ships: King Joe Crimson can separate into four individual spaceships at will. The ships can fly faster than a jet fighter and can all fire the Dragon Dest Ray. Based on a Zettonian "Model Max" King Joe, Dragoon is composed of the following ships: *** King Bomber: The head and arms of King Joe Crimson and Dragoon. It carries the Gatling gun that forms the robot's right hand for extra firepower. *** King Breaker: The torso of King Joe Crimson and Dragoon. It has wheels to drive on land and is equipped with the drill that forms the robot's left hand, allowing it to dig. *** King Speeder Ichigo and Nigo: The left and right legs of King Joe Dragoon. As the smallest ships, they are faster and more maneuverable than the rest. * King Dragon: It has an AI and can separate from the formation to act on its own. * Flight: Thanks to the Dragon Winger, King Joe Dragoon has dragon-like wings which it uses to fly. * Dragon Pedanium Launcher: King Joe Dragoon has a large Gatling gun for a right hand. Due to its unique design, it can divide/open up into six smaller pipe-like cannons. ** Dragoon Inferno: The cannon can be used to perform a fire attack. When in its normal configuration, the weapon shoots fireballs, but releases flaming beams when opened into six cannons. * Dragon Drill: King Joe Dragoon has a large drill for a left hand. ** Dragon Rocket: King Joe Dragoon can launch the drill from its arm like a missile, which explodes on contact, then reload its arm with another drill. * Dragon Freezers: King Joe Dragoon's feet contain ice cannons which can fire powerful balls of ice energy, or large ice waves. Gallery KJD.jpg|King Joe Dragoon's original design by Furnozilla Trivia * King Joe Dragoon is obviously based on the Egg Dragoon from Sonic Unleashed. ** Despite that, it is somehow not that cringey. * Image by Ultraman Plasma * Original drawing by Furnozilla ** He seems to be very salty about being replaced. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:King Joe variations Category:Robots Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity